In the past, there have been numerous attempts and proposals for the modification of flavors of foods in order to improve the general desirability of foods and/or to allow the utilization of lower "quality" foods without a commensurate drop in flavor. In the past, such attempts have centered on the use of chemical flavor modifiers such as monosodium glutamate (MSG) and the 5'-nucleotides. Although the mode of action of most of such chemical flavor modifiers is unknown, there are perceptible differences in the flavors of the food treated therewith. However, some chemical flavor modifiers have suspected adverse health effects, and additionally the cost of such chemical flavor modifiers is not insignificant.
According to the present invention, flavor enhancement of foods may be accomplished without any adverse health consequences and at a cost that is almost insignificant. According to the present invention, it is possible to enhance the flavor of consumable beverages by passing the liquid through a magnetic field having properties sufficient for flavor enhancement. The magnetic field preferably is established by a permanent magnet with continuous polarity on opposite sides of the liquid, the strength of the magnetic field being a minimum of about 3000 Gauss. The specific gravity of the liquid and its viscosity also may be increased by passage of the liquid through a magnetic field having properties effective for such purposes, and in fact the increased specific gravity and viscosity of the liquid undoubtedly play a part in the enhanced flavor thereof. In particular, according to the present invention, a method of treating a pure consumable liquid is provided consisting essentially of the steps of establishing a substantially constant magnetic field with a minimum strength of about 3000 Gauss, and passing the liquid through the field.
A typical assembly for practicing the method of the invention comprises a first tubular permanent magnet having opposite radially spaced first and second pole portions of opposite polarity. A second tubular magnet is also preferably provided, having opposite radially spaced first and second pole portions of opposite polarity, and a pair of pole pieces are received between the first and second pole portions of the magnets. Means are provided for maintaining the magnets and pole pieces together so that a fluid flow path is defined from the first tubular magnet past a predetermined gap established by the pole pieces and through the second magnet, so that the first and second pole portions of the same polarity for each magnet are on the same side of the flow path.
The mechanism of the flavor enhancement achieved according to the present invention is not entirely understood, however, the apparent perceptual attributes of liquids which are enhanced according to the present invention include enhanced aroma, increased mouth feel or viscosity, improved smoothness of overall tactile responses, reduced harshness of acidity, and a marked decrease in sharpness of ethyl alcohol tactual response. Possible underlying effects achieved according to the invention may include the inducement of favorable associations in a physical sense so that favored H-bonding, van der Waal's association forces, and any liquid-solid micelle adsorption/desorption processes could occur. The flavor enhancement achieved according to the invention does not dissipate over time, but apparently effects permanent modification of the liquid in one or more ways. Relative specific gravity measurements of control and treated liquids show very slight, but consistent, increased specific gravities after treatment; relative viscosity measurements indicating increase in viscosity; for acidic liquids relative pH measurements indicate an increase in the pH of the treated liquid; and gas chromatography of headspace volatiles indicate a significant reduction in average peak height of treated liquids compared with untreated liquids.
A wide variety of consumable beverages have been utilized in practicing the present invention, and the sensory evaluation thereof compared to untreated liquids. All sensory evaluation studies were conducted under laboratory conditions as indicated by the Manual on Sensory Testing Methods, American Society for Testing Materials, Publication ST 434, Philadelphia, 1968. Density was determined gravimetrically with a pyconmeter, viscosity was measured with a Hoeppler flow type viscosimeter, and pH was measured with an expanded scale Orion Research Model 701A pH Meter. Beverages tested include coffee, gin, chicken soup, orange juice, apple juice, extruded soy protein, beer, tea, lemonade, brandy, rum, cointreau, creme de menthe, and ethyl alcohol--there was no indication that classes of consumable liquids existed which were not susceptible to treatment according to the invention. In general, the test results indicated that the practice of the method according to the present invention altered the flavor of liquid foods and beverages sufficiently to result in statistically significant difference discrimination for participants non-selected on the basis of acuity. The liquids treated were "pure" in the sense that no foreign material was added to the liquids before passage through the magnetic field.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the enhancement of desirable liquid properties. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.